1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container conveying installation comprising a forward conveyor and a backward conveyor for conveying containers in opposite conveying directions, plural loading conveyors arranged along one of the forward and backward conveyors, and plural first means for transferring containers from the one of the forward and backward conveyors to upstream ends of respective loading conveyors.
A conveyor arrangement of this kind constitutes a station in a warehouse where orders for objects are prepared automatically. A main conveyor distributes containers to a plurality of stations in accordance with ordered objects that are to be placed in the containers on the loading conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In each station, a container necessarily passes through means for transferring containers situated between the downstream end of the forward conveyor and the upstream end of the backward conveyor, even if the sole loading conveyor on which the container must stop temporarily is situated at the opposite end, i.e. at the downstream end of the backward conveyor.
Furthermore, if a plurality of successive containers must be directed to the same loading conveyor, the latter may become saturated, causing congestion on said one of the forward and backward conveyors and preventing subsequent containers from being conveyed to other loading conveyors that are available.